1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to devices for applying bait to fishhooks and, more specifically, to a device which includes a first rod member for initially retaining a worm and for supporting the tip of a fishhook so that the worm may be urged onto the hook from the rod and wherein a tensioning device is also provided for securely engaging the fishing line extending from the hook utilizing a pair of opposing washer members which frictionally engage the fishing line therebetween in such a manner that not only may the tension on the fishing line may be readily adjusted but the tension on the line is maintained leaving the fisherman free to use both hands to bait the worm from the rod and onto the hook.
2. History of the Related Art
When fishing with live bait, and especially with worms of various varieties, it is important to insure that the bait is properly baited to the fishhook so as to insure that the bait is retained on the hook during casting and also to create the most natural appearance of the bait relative to the hook. A further consideration is that loss of bait often occurs because the bait is improperly placed upon a hook thereby allowing fish to attack the bait without ever having to approach the barbed end of the hook. Over the years it has been appreciated that a significant length of the worm should extend along the entire body of hook leaving the barb free or extending from the body of the worm when baited. Such a baiting technique utilizing a freely movable hook requires a great deal of dexterity as the bait must be forced around the curvature in the hook while tension is applied in the area of the line above the hook.
To facilitate the baiting of live bait such as earthworms and the like to fishing hooks there have been numerous bait devices developed for initially placing the bait over an elongated rod or needle and thereafter sliding the worm from the rod over the fishhook. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,083 to Davis, a fishing worm threader is disclosed which includes a handle which supports an elongated hollow tube or needle having an opening in the outer end thereof for selectively receiving the end of a fishhook. With the device, the bait is initially inserted or threaded through a substantial length of the body portion of the worm so that the hollow end portion extends outwardly of the body of the worm so as to readily receive the end of a fishing hook. Utilizing the device, tension is applied to the fishing line and the fisherman thereafter pulls the worm along the rod and onto the fishing hook while maintaining tension on the fishing line. Unfortunately, with this type of device, the fisherman must utilize one hand to control the tension on the fishing line, as the line must be taut in order to prevent the fishhook from disengaging from the open end of the worm support rod as the worm is forced from the rod to the fishhook.
To facilitate the retention of tension along the fishing line, other inventors proposed structures for securing the fishing line relative to the rod upon which the worm or bait is initially impaled. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,979 to Kulp, a baiting device is disclosed which incorporates a tension device which includes an outer generally U-shaped component around which the fishing line is initially wrapped, with the fishing line thereafter being inserted between a pair of metallic rod elements which frictionally pinch the fishing line therebetween to retain the line in wrapped relationship about the U-shaped portion of the tensioning device. Unfortunately, with this type of device, no adjustment can easily be made to the amount of tension applied along the fishing line to the fish hook once the hook is engaged with the bar threaded through the length of the worm without first having to disengage the line from between the opposing metal components which clamp the line and thereafter unwinding the line relative to the U-shaped component of the tensioning device. Such manipulation is complex and will frequently result in the tension being lost between the fishing line and the fishhook during a period of adjustment, resulting in the fishhook becoming disengaged from the worm support rod. In addition, the pinching action developed by the spring-like members which engage the fish line can actually crush or cut the fishing line, especially if force is applied to the line against or perpendicularly with respect to the crimping elements.
Other types of worm threaders used in fishing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,631 to Robinson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,019 to Toogood. In the Robinson et al. patent, the worm support rod is mounted to a handle that has an outwardly extending fishing line support mounted thereto. The fishing line support includes a groove in which the fishing line may be inserted in order to assist in retaining the line in a taut configuration. With this type of structure, the line is fairly free to shift along the length of the restraining device and therefore does not provide adequate retention for the fishing line. In Toogood, the rod for initially impaling the worm is attached to a pistol-like handgrip and tension applied to the fishing line is supplied by the fisherman urging the fishing line against the pistol grip handle with his or her thumb. Such devices which require that a fisherman utilize one hand to retain tension on the fishing line are not practical as the fisherman is not able to utilize both hands to maneuver the worm from the support rod onto the fishhook.
Additional examples of prior art bait applicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,881 to McFarlana and U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,403 to Reynolds.